RvB: New Years Eve Party
by Elizabeth Shaoblane
Summary: [Red vs Blue] My spontaneous fic based on actual events. The RvB characters meet at an out of control myspace party on New Years Eve. Appearances by me. R for typical college stuff.
1. Chapter 1

"HOLY SHIT!"

Myspace had told him of a party going on. He knew the area well, so he knew it'd be huge, but _holy shit_! Tucker stood across the street from the house, looking at it. Everyone appeared to be around their early twenties. If they weren't drinking, they were smoking, or vice versa, and if they were doing both, they were apparently in the back yard. He overheard a woman at the door telling people entering the house that if they were under 21, they couldn't drink in the front yard, and that if they were going to have sex, to do it upstairs.

None of this came as any surprise to him, it was simply the sheer population of the party compared to the house, and that none of the neighboring houses seemed to be bothered by any of it.

He walked around some people to cross the street to the house. It didn't really seem to be a line, more like just a blob of people. The band inside sounded great, and the people inside sounded like they were having a fun time, but one peek through the door, and Tucker changed his mind. He'd go around back.

Tucker walked around to the back of the house, walked around someone taking a piss in the bushes, and instantly started coughing. Apparently, there was no smoking indoors, so everyone was smoking out here. Those that weren't smoking must be those under 21 guests he heard about.

"Gotta light?"

Tucker turned around to see who was asking, but turned back as about 12 other people offered lighters.

"Hey...dude."

Tucker turned around. "Sup?"

"Dude, do you know anyone here?" The smoking guy asked

"Naw." Tucker answered. "I got a message about this party about an hour ago and decided what the hell."

"Sounds familiar." The man held his cigarette. "Yeah, the host is a big myspace whore."

They stood in silence for a moment as the man took a hit of his cigarette.

"I think I've seen you before."

"Well, this is a myspace party." Tucker answered. The other man put his cigarette in his lips and extended his hand.

"I'm Dexter." They shook. "You might know me as Grif."

Tucker smiled. "Ah! I've seen you on one of the boards, man!"

They turned around as they heard zipping, just in time for the man to bump into Tucker.

"Fuckin' weak, dude!" He exclaimed. "Ya could of at least washed your hands!"

"Blow me." The guy replied as he continued to walk toward the back door of the house. Grif sighed.

"Don't mind him. He's in the band." He told Tucker. "Everyone here is either a gay vegan, a tomboy bitch, a nerd, a dumbass, or an asshole. Hey, I don't even know you! Whats your name?"

"My myspace name is Tucker."

"Awesome." Grif said, exhaling into the air. He held his cigarette and offered it to Tucker, who declined by shaking his head.

"Naw thanks." Tucker said. "I just quit."

"Good for you." Grif said, stepping his out on the ground. "I don't think I'll ever be able to."

"I smoked for too long." Tucker said. "I can point out anyone whose trying it for the first time." He scanned the yard, and so did Grif. Then, he found someone. "That guy."

* * *

"Ugh!" He coughed violently into his sleeve as he handed the guy back his cigarette. Why the hell does everyone do that? He knew why his mom said not to. His throat burned and chest ached. The guy handed his cigarette to someone else and put an arm around him.

"Breathe, Caboose." He pat his back as his coughing started to cease. "It's a really bad habit. Good thing you approached it like this." Caboose looked up at him.

"Why is everyone doing it?" He asked. He was talking to a tall guy with long blond hair that stood up and a soft face.

"It's different for them because they've been doing it longer, but you shouldn't make it a habit." He put an arm around his shoulders. "Let's go get some of that bread thats in the kitchen. It'll make your throat feel better."

"Okay Donut." Caboose smiled as Donut steered him through the back door. "How did you know my throat hurt?"

"I'm an occasion smoker." Donut answered. They approached the back door. "Hold on to my hood or something so we don't get separated." Caboose grabbed onto the neck of Donut's sweater as they entered the house, and it was PACKED. There was literally no space anywhere. People were in the kitchen getting beer and moving from the front to the back of the house. It was absent of furniture to accommodate everyone, and with the constant movement, beer was spilled as people bumped into others. Donut however, found a little space near the front of the kitchen, enough for them to stand in front of the stove. Donut pulled a whole loaf of homemade bread from the cutting board behind him, broke it in half, and handed half to Caboose.

"There's butter behind you, but nothing to spread it with. Hey! Sweet!" There was a box of Root beer on the table in front of them. Donut seized it, offered it to Caboose, and handed the box to a random person in the person mash.

"Thank you Donut." Caboose said in between bites and sips. "I am having a good time now." Donut smiled.

"Thats the last of the non-alcoholic stuff, I'll bet." Donut said. "All the sparkling cider was gone by the time I got here...and I just gave it away. Fuck."

* * *

"Park here! Park here!"

"I'm not gonna park here, it's illegal." Said the driver.

"How come?"

"Because we need to be facing the direction that traffic-"

"DUDE! I know that guy!" Sister yelled, pointing someone out. "He's on my brothers friends list!"

Sister and Simmons were in the approaching truck, begging their driver to stop. Their driver had black hair pulled to the side of her head with the ends flared, an army cap to the side, red glasses, and an expression of bemusement. They didn't know her. They found her on the public transit when she said she was looking for parties. So they brought her along since they couldn't agree on who would be the designated driver. They'd trick her into doing it. She finally found some parking she agreed with and turned off the ignition. She offered the keys to Sister, but she and Simmons were already out of the car and gone.

"Oh, you guys are ASSES!" she yelled as she beat the steering wheel with her fist. She looked around the neighborhood. "And in fuckin' Alberta too!"

Once they were far enough so their disgruntled designated driver couldn't find them, they stopped running.

"Ya know, my brothers gonna kill me if he finds me here...and everyone's gonna kill me if they find out I'm still in high school." Sister said.

"Well, just stick with me then, and don't say your in high school." Simmons answered. "Oh yeah. And no smoking."

* * *

Simmons led Sister into the backyard, ignoring the angry text messages from their driver.

"You under 21?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. No alcohol in the front yard."

"Deal. Thanks a lot!"

Tex stepped aside to let the kid inside. This was a great revenge. While she was the host, the leasee, Sarge, was away. She grinned evilly and put a cigarette in her lips as she thought about it. Then, remembering she had told people to only smoke in the backyard, she put it behind her ear and sighed. Sarge might as well vacuum all the cigarettes out of the backyard. The front yard was littered with cans. The entire block smelled like alcohol, and it was mostly underage drinking it. None of that would look good on a police report. She took a swig to her bottle, then held it back to see what she was drinking. Corona. Ugh. What a pussy beer. Another approached the door.

"You under 21?" she asked.

"No." he answered.

"Well, here." She answered, forcing the bottle into his hand.

"Dude." The guy said, looking at it. "A corona? What, you win the booze in an internet contest?" Tex laughed out loud.

"Thats funny. Who are you?" She asked.

"Just call me Church." He answered, forcefully shaking her hand. "I don't want my name to slip out at any myspace party this size." He answered. He reached for the cigarette behind Tex's ear and put it behind his own. "Then again, I'm in the band, so I guess it wont matter."

"Just don't light that inside." Tex answered as she allowed him to pass. She looked after him as he disappeared. 'His hair was kinda sexy...and he's in the band.' she thought, searching for another cigarette.

Church squeezed through the mass of people, eventually getting frustrated and pushing through. Their last set had gotten some awesome comments. He noticed cards with their screenname on it seem to be circulating. Shit...now they were gonna get a bunch of random friend requests.

* * *

"Well, it was either this, some queer party near Interstate Avenue, some excuse for a party in Clackamas, or ride the MAX all night and chill with that crowd." Grif was telling Tucker. Tucker was drinking local beer out of a jar and listening boredly as they both looked out into the party. "I found another one thats about half a mile from-hey! Hot chick!"

"What?" Tucker turned to look at him. Grif was looking at a girl approaching. She was a bit short, wearing jeans, a long sleeve green shirt with a hood, and a black shirt over it. There was a blue sweater around her waist. She wore red glasses, a sideways army cap, and her black hair was poofy and stuck out from the side. She walked right past them, looking down at her cellphone and grumbling.

"Hey! Babe!" Grif yelled as she passed. He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her back to her. She yelped in surprise and fell back against him. "Dude, your hot."

"Ummm..." She closed her phone. "Could you uhhh...you know."

"Sure." Grif grinned evilly, released her, and grabbed her ass. Tucker took a step back, just in case. She girl rolled her eyes.

In a second, Grif was on the ground, grasping his jaw, while the girl had her leg in the air. She swung it back to the ground and turned to leave.

"Next time, it's your sac, he-bitch."

Tucker, who was repressing laughter, stepped in and gave Grif a hand.

"Smooth dude."

"What would you have done?" Grif asked, massaging his jaw. It was going to be purple in the morning.

"I'de go for a drunk chick." Tucker pulled Grif to his feet.

"You make a very valid point, Tucker." Grif said.

"But if it had to be that chick," Tucker continued. The girl was leaning against the house, pressing buttons on her cell phone. "I'de play the ladies man."

* * *

Donut and Caboose were still in the kitchen, nearly done with their bread, when Donut had an idea.

"Hey! Let's go outside!"

"Ummm..." a random party guest handed Caboose his beer. It was a half empty canning jar. "Do you want this?"

"Sure." Donut took it and had a gulp, then set it down on the table. He looked disgusted. "No wonder they gave it to you. It's shit. Let's go find some better stuff."

Donut stopped beside Caboose and looked through the doorway. The mash of people was still a mess. The next room was just a hallway with a lot of couches, but you really couldn't tell with all the people sitting on them.

"Okay, grab on. This room is tiny." Donut said. Caboose grabbed the back of his belt as Donut forced way through. He heard a yelp as Caboose appeared behind him, hair ruffled and eyes wide.

"There are too many people at this party."

Donut squeezed his way through, slow enough to lead Caboose and not spill anyone's beer. His goal was to get them outside where the booze was brought by the guests who weren't under 21. He had to get through this room, and then the room where the band was playing, and then out the door. The random tugs on his belt said Caboose was still with him. He sighed and started to gently push people out of the way, reaching the front door after about two minutes.

"Finally." He said. He turned around to see that Caboose wasn't with him. The guy holding on to his belt looked up at him.

"Dude, your not Dufresne." The guy said. "Fuckin' weak." He let go of Donut and walked up the stairs. Donut looked over the crowd and shouted for Caboose, but it was pointless over the band. He stared for a minute at the bass player. His hair was kinda hot. Shaking it off, he figured he'd get a bottle of something, and find Caboose on his way to the backyard through the mash.

* * *

"Simmons" Sister shouted. Last she saw him, which was about one minute ago, they were in the backyard, and now he was gone. "Fuck." she swore aloud. She _knew_ her brother was at this party. That's how she found it. It was on his myspace calendar. She yelped in surprise when someone ran into her.

"Scuse me. Hey!" Sister turned around. She recognized him. "Your Grif's sister!"

"I've seen you on his list. Who are you?"

"Oh!" he held out a hand. "I'm Tucker." They smiled and shook hands. "Dude, you shouldn't be here. Though you missed the part when some random chick kicked his ass."

"Did he deserve it?" Sister asked.

"Yeah." Tucker said. "Honestly, has that guy ever been laid? With that thing he calls a technique, I'd be surprised."

"He has, but not a lot." Sister answered. She looked down at his beer. "Can I have some of that?"

"This?" Tucker said, holding his beer up. "Finish it off. It's local shit."

"Where's my brother at?" Sister asked.

"Don't worry about him. He's smokin' around here somewhere. Don't want him to see you?" Tucker asked

"Not really." She answered. "I should go out front."

"Yeah. I'll go with ya, just leave that jar here."

Seeing no place to set it, she dropped it on the ground and left with Tucker around the side of the house.

* * *

Church took off his bass and set it down. They were really rockin' out and getting a lot of approval. He squeezed his way through the mash in hopes of getting a beer. It took him about five minutes to reach the guy with the keg, and about five more to carry it out back without spilling any of it. He leaned against the wall and sighed. The only people he knew at this party was his band mates. They had agreed to do this for free as long as there was chicks and beer. Well, he had his beer, and there were definitely chicks, but they didn't seem to notice him. He took another sip and began walking around the side of the house to the front. Bingo! He saw a girl with long red hair braided into two braids talking to a tall guy with black hair. He took a swig of his beer and walked over.

"...and then she totally kicked him in the jaw! Like an uppercut or something!" The guy was telling the girl.

"Was she wearing glasses and an army hat? Hair pulled to the side, all poofy like?" Sister asked.

"Yeah!" Tucker answered. "Exactly. How'd you guess?"

"She's my designated driver." Sister said. "You described her well."

Church chose then to speak.

"Designated driver?" He said. "Shit!" He knew they had forgotten something.

"Hey! Your that guy in the band!" Tucker said.

"Yeah." Church answered. "We that popular?"

"No, you were takin' a piss in the bushes and totally touched me."

Awkward.

"I didn't touch you, I tripped over an empty jar."

"Your in the band?" Sister asked. Thank god for that interruption.

"Yeah." Church answered, grinning smoothly. "I'm the bass."

"Awesome!" Sister answered. "You've been great ever since I arrived!"

"Thanks, it's good to hear." Church answered. Coming out front was a good idea. "So you like the beer here?"

"I don't drink a lot." She answered. "I get drunk too easily."

Church smiled. Score.


	2. Chapter 2

Caboose inhaled sharply as he finally found his way out the front door. Unfortunately, he tripped on the door frame and fell down the stairs.

"Ow. The ground has assaulted me."

"You okay dude?"

Caboose looked up to see a tall guy with black hair offering him a hand. He took it and allowed himself to be pulled up.

"Thank you." Caboose said. "Do not go in the house. It is dangerous." He dusted himself off until he realized that he recognized this guy. "I have seen you on myspace before."

"My screenname is Tucker." He answered.

"Okay then." Caboose answered. "Maybe I've only seen people that look like you."

"No biggie." Tucker answered. "You know anyone here?"

"Not really." Caboose answered. "I met a guy named Donut earlier, but I lost him. What about you?"

"Yeah. I know a guy...and his sister." Tucker answered. "That's it though, and I met them on myspace a long time ago. The host was some random friend request I thought was hot." Tucker said, pointing to the girl on the porch.

Suddenly...

"Caboose!"

Caboose turned around. It was Donut.

"Hello Donut." Caboose smiled. "This guy is Tucker!"

"Now you I've definitely seen on myspace!" Donut answered. "Your a member in that group for-"

"Yes." Tucker answered, turning a bit red. "Sure." He reminded himself to change his avatar later. "Who are you?"

"I'm Donut. I'm a moderator on that board." Donut said, smiling. "You like it? Hey! Why you blushing?"

* * *

Grif took another sip of his beer and looked around the party. It didn't feel like 32 degrees with the amount of people that were there. He looked to his left when he felt someone sit down next to him. Then, he recognized him.

"Hey! Simmons!" He greeted, putting out his cigarette and reaching to take his hand.

"Hey Grif." Simmons smiled. "I haven't seen ya since the host threw her spring break party."

"Boy, that was fun." Grif answered.

"Did she ever get that abortion?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah, she did." Grif answered. "Fuckin' sixth one, too."

"Gimme some of your beer." Simmons asked, taking it when it was offered.

"What about you? How've you been?" Grif asked.

"Same old, same old." Simmons answered, handing the beer back.

"I've been meaning to message you." Simmons and Grif turned to face each other. "The Hawks games are a great place to meet chicks."

"Really?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah." Grif said. "Kinda violent though."

"I picked up a designated driver on the MAX. She had just come from the Hawks game." Simmons said, taking another sip of Grif's beer. "She's pretty badass." Simmons pulled his phone out of his pocket. "and she's been sending me threatening messages all night."

"Thats cause your an ass." Grif answered. "Not even I trick people into being my DD."

"Thats cause you hitchhike, dumbass." Simmons replied.

"Is she at least hot?" Grif asked.

"I think so...if your into army brats and poofy hair." Simmons answered. He took another drink. Grif stopped for a second and thought.

"Uhhh...was she wearing glasses and an army cap and a blue sweater?" Grif asked.

"Yeah." Simmons answered. He looked at him. "Why?"

"Nothing." Grif answered.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No."

* * *

"Anyone have a watch?" Tucker asked the general area. Surprisingly, no one responded.

"Hold on, I'll check my phone." Donut said, digging in his pockets. He pulled out a pink flip phone and opened it. "Wow! It's 11:40 already! Time flies when you don't pay attention!"

"Yeah." Tucker answered. "Hey Caboose. You wanna finish this off?" Tucker asked, giving Caboose the last quarter of his bottle. Donut tried not to laugh at the thought of Caboose drunk. Of course, that much wouldn't hurt him.

"I guess so." Caboose answered. He took the jar with both hands and took a drink...then immediately turned around and spit in on the grass behind him. Donut and Tucker laughed.

"Local beer. It's that good." Tucker said between laughs. Caboose forced the jar into Donut's hands.

"It tasted good until it...stopped...tasting...good." Caboose said, referring to the aftertaste of alcohol. Donut put an arm around him.

"Remember what I told you about the smoking thing?" He asked.

"You only do it on occasion?"

"And?"

"It's different for everyone else?"

Donut sighed. "What else?"

"You shouldn't do it because it's bad for you?"

"Yeah. That one." Donut answered. "Yeah. Just remember that." Tucker laughed.

"Man, you guys have fun sober, I'm gonna find some chicks." Tucker said. He left to the backyard.

* * *

"...it didn't work out because he was like, a dog person, and I'm a cat person, so we couldn't..."

Church took another drink of his beer. She just wouldn't shut up. He had already gotten her to drink four jars of the local stuff along with a couple swings of Jack Daniels. If she wasn't drunk, she lied. They were sitting on the stairs, a bunch of empty jars in front of them.

"Do you want some more beer?" Church asked, interrupting her.

"Okay!" Sister answered, taking his jar and drinking about half of it. "So anyway, I was telling my friend Lisa about it, and she said that..."

Church sighed heavily. Maybe the host would be easier. He could have sworn that she was checkin' him out when he first arrived late. This chick seemed like the type would get emo instead of aroused. He thought up a quick distraction.

"Check it out! A...uhh...helicopter!" Church said, pointing in a random direction. Sister looked where he had pointed and Church ran up the stairs out of her sight, intending to wait until she left to go back outside. However-

"Church!"

Church stood up and peered over the wall. It was his band.

"Get the fuck over here, man!"

Church looked at the foot of the stairs. Sister had resumed talking to no one, but he didn't want to risk it. He jumped over the wall into the crowd of people and landed on the floor. Not like there was space. The people had moved to allow him room to land. He pushed his way through the people to do his set.

"And now, the Blood Gulch Blues, dedicated to all our troops, not like anyone cares."

* * *

"No, seriously." Tex said, standing in front of the door, crossing her arms over her chest. "No fucking high schoolers. Get lost before I call your mom and tell her I saw you at Planned Parenthood. And don't bother trying to go around back." She shoved the person down the stairs and stepped aside, opening the door for some faces she'd already seen. Fucking high schoolers were dramatic and unamusing. She was sure some got past her by sneaking around back, but it wasn't worth getting everybody out of the house and asking them individually. They'd lie anyway. Ignoring her own rule, she pulled her cigarette from behind her ear, put it to her lips, and lit it. She leaned her head back against the support beam and inhaled, relaxing instantly. She turned her head as a familiar song caught her ear, and smiled. She had been right to pick this band. Even better, they said they'd work for beer and chicks, two things she had supplied in abundance. She turned her head and opened the door just enough to peak in. Their bass was kinda hot when he was headbanging like that. She liked how his guitar complimented him. She made a mental note to snag him at midnight and grinned to herself.

* * *

"What about the Saturday Market?" Grif asked.

"Dude, the Saturday Market is closed until March." Simmons said. "Besides, there's never any girls there like us, or even our age...or with homes."

"Damn!" Grif asked. "No wonder I always leave disappointed."

"Maybe _you_ should try juvenile hall." Simmons said. He took another drink and looked out into the party. Suddenly, his eyes got wide.

"Shit!" he said, jumping up to hide behind the tree.

"What" Grif turned to look. "Oh shit!" Grif ran behind the same tree.

"Thats my designated driver." Simmons said.

"Thats the bitch that killed my jaw."

They watched as she approached another group and struck up conversation. Grif looked at the group for a minute.

"Hey! Thats Tucker!" Grif said, relaxing a little.

"Who?" Simmons asked.

"That guy in the teal...or aqua or whatever. He's in my top 8." Grif said.

"Ya know, if I had no idea what myspace was, I'd say that sounded kinda gay."

* * *

"Hey, sweetness." Tucker said to the approaching girl. "Who you kissin' at midnight?"

"Your mom." She answered. There was a big "oooh" of disappointment from Sister and Donut. She turned to Donut. "Do you know what time it is?"

Donut pulled his pink phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Yeah. Five till." He answered, smiling as he put it away.

"Umm..." The girl replied. "Nice phone."

"So, I've seen you wandering a lot." Tucker started. "Do you have a name?"

"I'll just say Shaoblane." She said. "No random friend requests. See ya." She turned to leave, but Tucker grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I saw what you did to Grif and I'm still grabbin' ya." He said, seeing the unhappy look on her face. "Mingle with us. You look bored."

The girl sighed and put her hands in her pockets. "Sure, why not." She said heavily. Tucker let go of her, not wanting her to change her mind.

"Have some beer." Tucker said, offering it to her.

"Thanks, but I can't tonight." She said, disappointed. "I got tricked into being someone's bitch designated driver."

There was another big "oooh" through the group as she admitted her burn.

"I think I know who it was, too." Tucker said, thinking about Sister. She had mentioned picking up someone on the MAX to drive them home. "You should totally steal her truck. Wait... I'll be right back."

Tucker, realizing that she had been gone for a while, went to go look for her.

"How much time now?" Caboose asked. Donut again opened his pink phone and looked.

"We got two minutes till New Years."

* * *

They finished their last set just in time. The hostess had asked them to finish close to midnight. He took his bass off and set it down. Their drummer jammed by himself as the rest of the band left. Church tried his best to part the sea of people as he squeezed past them to the front door. He figured he'd wait until everyone started counting down, then he'd just steal their beer. Maybe go looking for that hostess. She was fuckin' hot. He pushed past the last few people to the front door to find her standing there, having a smoke, her beer sitting on the railing. She hadn't moved all night. Church grinned and pushed past people to get through the door. He finally got through and leaned on the railing next to her. She noticed him instantly.

"Aren't ya cold?" Tex asked, exhaling in the air.

"Aren't you?" Church asked. "You haven't moved all fuckin' night, and it's 32 degrees out here."

"I know." Tex offered Church her cigarette and he took it. He was only an occasion smoker, but he _was_ trying to get laid. "I been babysittin' everyone's ass."

"So uhhh...you gonna be here at midnight?" Church asked. He was trying to be really smooth. He raised an eyebrow and grinned. He then remembered it was in fact 32 degrees out, and felt a little compassion. "Here."

He took off his jacket and handed it to her, and she graciously accepted it.

"Thank you." She said, accepting her cigarette back. "For you, yeah, I'll be right here."

* * *

Sister stood up on the staircase, just noticing that the guy she was talking to wasn't there.

"Uhhh..."

"Hey! You!" A familiar voice shouted. She ignored it, figuring they were looking for someone else. "Hey Sister!" That got her attention and she looked up.

"Tucker!" She greeted, standing up and smiling, still drunk. "How the fuck are ya! Everyone's been avoiding me all night!"

"That's cause your drunk." He said, offering her his hand and pulling her up. "Come on. It's almost midnight, and my backpack is full of roman candles." He pushed their way through the crowd moving in and out the door, said hardly any greeting as they passed Church, and back to the circle with Caboose, Donut, and the angry Shaoblane woman.

"Look who I found!" Tucker announced, throwing her arm around Sister and bringing her into the circle.

"Hey!" Shaoblane shouted. Everyone looked at her. "_Your_ the chick who tricked me here."

"Yeah." Sister said, smiling. "Glad ya came?"

"Well, it beats Gresham." She replied.

"Whoa!" Donut said. "You came all the way from Gresham? HOLY SHIT!" Donut gave Sister a high five and everyone began to laugh.

"Yeah, laugh it up, bitches." She said.

Suddenly-

"TEN!"

"What the fuck?" Tucker asked.

"They are counting!" Caboose yelled excitedly.

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"ONE!"

At the same time, everyone began screaming at the top of their lungs. Even Shaoblane found it hard to be a bitch and started yelling too. On the porch, Church put an arm around Tex, swept her up in his arms, and kissed her. Tucker had long snuck away from the circle, stole Donut's lighter, and began setting off roman candles. Caboose blushed as Donut gave him a kiss on the cheek. In the backyard, Simmons and Grif toasted their jars of beer and finished them off.

THE END

...or is it?

Shaoblane stood in the front yard tapping her foot as she stared at the truck she was tricked into driving. Sister was standing beside her talking about something or another in her drunken-ness, thinking she was listening.

Simmons, after saying goodbye to Grif, walked around the side of the house. He saw Shaoblane and Sister standing, facing the street. Perfect...

He crept up to them as stealthily as he could, walking slowly as to not ruffle grass. He ducked to avoid getting hit by an empty root beer can Shaoblane threw over her shoulder. Simmons smiled as he noticed her sweater was still tied around her waist. Perfect.

Standing straight up behind her, he grabbed the back of her sweater and pulled her back. She yelped in surprise and fell backwards into his arms. Before she could do anything, Simmons was kissing her. When he finally let up, Shaoblane stood up and smacked him across the face.

"Get in the fuckin' truck."

"Your a Hawks fan, aren't you."


End file.
